Meet the Author^_~
by White Rose1
Summary: Basically see what happens when the Sailor Senshi and G-boys find out that what they think is their normal way of life really isn't mahahahahha!*Status:Complete!*
1. Chapter 1: Act 1

  
Just a Normal day for the Author  
By:(Honestly u should know by now) ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_~(White Rose)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in this story. Otherwise everything would be an anime  
series(duh).  
Duo:Then all hell would break loose!  
WR:Maxwell I'm trying to tell people so I don't get sued.  
Duo:Maybe that would actually do u some good, then u stop writing these dumb stories.  
WR:1...2...3...4....5...That's it! I had enough! Die!(starts chasing Duo around with scissors)  
Duo:AAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!(runs away)  
WR:(stops and goes back to computer and starts typing)  
  
Background: form of a play. What the reader doesn't know goes on( Behind the sceen looks)  
Characters:  
WR/Nar=Author or ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sailor Moon Characters  
Serena=UsagiRini=Chibi Usa  
Amy=AmiTrista=Setsuna  
Raye=ReiAmora=Haraku  
Lita=MakotoMichelle=Michiru  
Mina=MinakoHotaru=Hotaru(duh)  
Darien=Mamou chibi  
Gundum Wing Characters(I'm using the dubbed spelling so poo!)  
Heero Yuy  
Duo Maxwell  
Trowa Barton -_\\\;  
Qautre Reberra Winner  
Wufei Chaing (did I spell that right? 0_0?)  
  
(Skit before Act 1)  
WR: Now for the fun part(all characters shiver as she begins typing)  
Wufei:The Author's a ONNA! Is there no justice in the world.  
WR:Oh don't worry Wufei there will be pently of it. hehehehe...  
Duo: Wufei, may I suggest u don't piss her off.  
Wufei:SHUT-UP,Maxwell! I can call her onna if I want what will she do to me?  
WR:(evil grin as she types)I'll show u, hehehe.  
Duo:Don't say I didn't warn you(he runs away and hids behind the frig. A few minutes he peeks out  
then ducks back down)  
KA-BOOOMMM!(there stands Wufei burnt to a crisp with the Author stomping off)  
Heero:Did she just throw an atomic bomb on Wufei?(other characters shiver nodding)  
Duo:I told you!(the chinese boy hmphs then falls to floor)  
---Back at her computer----  
Warning: May contain violence, some sexual stuff(not more than R even that gets editted out).Some  
character bashing(like Wufei, but eventually eveyone will get their share). If you don't like it  
then don't read it, blah blah blah, come on u gotta know the drill by now.   
----she stands up and picks up a box grinning---"On with the show!"  
Trowa:(stares at her, blinks)....(crickets cherpping)....(five minutes pass)....(author goes back  
to writing 10 mins later) We're in for it deep u guys.(walks away)  
  
Act I:Meeting the Author  
(Curtain rises, all characters placed in a large town and completely unaware of each other's   
existence. The Senshi have just discovered what the author is about to do with their lives...make  
them miserible. WR: hehehe)  
Usagi: But I don't wanna!(sits down bawling)  
Rei:Usagi, your such a cry baby, it's not that bad.  
Usagi:Hai it is!(stops crying)Is she around?  
Ami:Is who around?  
Usagi:The really really scary person. You know the baka who can't stop making our lives more   
miserible than they already are.  
WR:Yatta! I've completed my mission \/ (^_^)  
Usagi:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(starts bawling again)  
Rei:She's back isn't she(sighing with a sweatdrop)?  
Minako:Hai(sighs heavily)  
------  
Duo:Hey Heero what are you doing?  
Heero:I'm waiting for our next mission.  
Duo:Cool tell me when you get it. Til then I'll be in the kitchen.  
(Trowa and Quatre standing next to a bed. There lies Wufei x_x, bandaged like a mummy)  
Quatre:Do you think he'll be yatta?  
Trowa:.....Maybe.....-_\\\  
Quatre:I hope who ever did this to him is gone.  
Trowa: Probably not.(Duo comes in, 2 turn heads).  
Duo:You know who did this too him? (2 shake their head no)It was the Author, and she's worse than  
Yuy. With just the punch of a letter she'll drop a bomb on you.(Quatre shivers and jumps behind  
Trowa with fear. Trowa frowns)Don't worry Quatre I'm sure she won't do any harm to you.   
Quatre:Yah think so.(peeking out from behind Trowa).  
WR:How could I hurt someone so so so cute!(characters look around for source of sound) You can't  
see me, hehehe. \/ (^_~) \/  
Quatre:(faints, Trowa and Duo exit room in a bit of a hurry)x_x  
WR:Gomen, I guess the shock was too much for the cutie. ^_^;(sweatdrop)  
Duo:Heero! I have a mission for you!(Instantly with the word mission the spikey hair boy looks up  
from his computer)To find the Author of this crazy world and make our lives enjoyable for good!  
Heero:Mission Acknowledged.(he walks out the door)-_-  
Trowa:I like to meet this author, she sounds like an interesting person.  
WR:Sure you can meet me Trowa!(boy looks up at the ceiling) then we can get to know all about...  
let me think...YOU!! Hahahahaha!^_^  
Duo:Psycho Author! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(runs out of house into  
a group of girls)  
WR:*I'm such a good author, hehehe*^_^*  
Duo: Oh gomen(after running into Haraku, who instantly gives him the death glare)Um...gomen.  
Haraku:It's yatta, don't worry about(she smiles).  
Trowa:Heero is going to kill the author. Should we stop him?  
Duo:(blinks)I'll get my Deathsycthe! You get HeavyArms! Where's Quatre and his SandRock?  
Haraku:(suddenly slugs Duo and blinks then looks around. Duo stands up staring at her) It wasn't  
my fault! I didn't punch you of my own free will.  
WR:She's right(characters look around) It was me.^_~ \/  
Duo:Now you die! I am Shinigami!  
WR:Why don't you go to your Deathscythe then we'll talk(evil evil grin).  
----  
Usagi:Oh Momaru-chan I love you.(she kisses her pillow)  
Chibi Usa:(with sweatdrop)Usagi, that isn't Momaru-chan. It's a pillow.-_-'  
Usagi:(sweatdrops and sits up bawling)Where did he go? He was just here!  
Rei:Odango Atama, the um...author took him.  
Usagi:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!;_;  
WR:YATTA!Here's your baka hentai boyfriend back. SHUT UP! Before I drop a bomb on your future  
daughter!(Mamo-chan appears in shock and Usagi runs to him hugging him).  
Chibi Usa:You keep me out of this! It's all Usagi's fault!  
WR:(shrug)I'm going to write another fanfic and I need characters. So I'll go to Gundum Wing,see  
you guys later.  
Makoto:(sigh with relif)Arigatoo!Arigatoo! We're spared!  
Minako:I feel gomen for those boys. Not only because they are so cute but the author is going to  
ruin their lives.  
Rei:Better their lives then mine. Though I do feel sorry for Wufei, he didn't deserve that.  
Ami:That's only because you have a crush about the size of the world on. (Other girls stare at  
Amy as she turns red and Rei turns even redder)I didn't mean to say that! It was the author!  
WR:Well, that's done. So who wants to be in a fanfic?  
Rei:Author, once I find you. You better say your prayers!  
WR:Nani?(chockes eyebrow) What did I do?(Rei explodes with angry)Eeeep!(runs away back to keyboard  
types: cold water on Rei)  
Rei:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! That's cold!  
WR: Hey you don't have a curse on you like Ranma!  
-----In Author's world---  
WR:(yawn) I'm tied. Hm...I wonder what happened to Heero and those cute boys.(Rereads and gasps)  
Shimatta! I'm going to get it for good. Wait! I have an idea. hehehe  
Narrator:Will the Author be rightfully punished? Will Heero actually carry out his mission to free  
the cast from the evils of the author? Stay tuned for Act 2:Heero VS WR(drum roll and curtain  
closes)  
  
(Small Skit for Act 1 and Act 2)  
Duo:Gomen ne.(comes out on to stage)Hi everyone my name is Duo Maxwell and I'm a Gundum Piolet of   
Deathscythe are there any members of Oz or...(suddenly cut off)  
Quatre:Duo! Stop telling people who we are! You braided baka!(the blonde boy comes on stage but  
sounds like Wufei)  
Duo:You called me braided baka only Wufei calls me that!  
Quatre:Who do you think I am? Santa Clause? My name is Wufei Chang and I am going to give you my  
idea of justice.  
Wufei:(runs on stage)Stop! We shouldn't be fighting at all!(sounds like Quatre)  
Duo:Wufei now you sound like Quatre! What's going on!(Wufei looks at Quatre, Quatre looks at Wufei  
Duo stares at both suddenly all shout.  
All:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
WR: hehehehehe, hahaha lol(her laughter fills the room) I'm the best author in the universe.  
Quatre:Undo whatever you have done to us! Right now Woman!  
WR:Shessh you guys are no fun at all(types: switch)  
Quatre:(looks down at himself to find him in his body)Arigatoo, Miss Author.  
WR:My pleasure Mr. Winner. Gomen ne for switching you but everyone has to be tortured sooner or  
later, some more than others.  
Duo:At least I'm switched back(looks down)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Wufei:Will you stop whinning!(looks down)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Duo & Wufei:(point and stare at each other) I'm you!  
WR and adience:HAhahahahaha(reader should be laughing if your not then...)hahaha...  
Duo:This is a complete injustice!  
Wufei:Turn us back now!;_;  
WR:(wiping her tears she's laughing so hard)Yatta(the two change back)Now leave before I do some  
thing else like drop a ton of bricks on your head.(The three piolets run off stage.Audience claps)  
Argatoo! I am the best! \/ (^_~) \/  



	2. Chapter 2: Act 2

Meet the Author  
By Yours Truly ^_^, White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundum Wing, and any other well known characters I throw in  
there. Please don't sue me.  
Duo:Sue Her! Sue Her! Sue Her!  
WR and Wufei:Shut up Maxwell!(Duo stops)  
  
List of Characters:You need to read Act 1 to understand who is in the show. duh!  
  
Skit before Act 2:  
WR: We all live in our own little worlds  
Our own little worlds  
Our own little worlds  
We all live in our own little worlds(We all live in a yellow subermine melody)  
All:Shut Up!  
WR:I don't wanna do home work  
Cause if I did I wouldn't be a fanfic writter(come on you have to know this one!)  
Quatre: Please Miss Author stop singing.  
WR:Yatta, sheesh, I wouldn't want anyone to try and kill me  
Duo: Heero just might do that.  
Trowa:Duo stop giving away everything.  
  
Act II:Heero VS WR  
WR:I'm going to write a fanfiction with the Senshi.  
Senshi:No!  
Rei:Please do another attempt at the Ranma fanfic.  
Ranma:No! I refuse! I'm gone!  
Ami:Bye Ranma(cold water pours over him as she marches out of the room), eh -chan o.o  
Usagi:Momo-chan save us!  
Momo-chan:Spell my name right! Otherwise I'll throw roses at you.  
WR:If you can find me,(author giggles, suddenly a wave of roses fall from the sky)  
Momo-chan:Usako!  
Usagi:Momo-chan!  
Both:(holding on to each other)AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(fall into a black pit)  
WR:A romance fanfic. hehe ^_~  
Minako:This out to be interesting, eh Mako-chan?  
Makto:You think it will be a lemon?  
Rei:I hope not  
WR:I am not a hentai!Makoto-chan beware.  
Makoto:-_-() this is not my day  
Ami:Haraku-chan, Michiru-chan nani doing here?  
Michiru:We were just on our way to the gocery store when Haraku suddenly was bumped into a really  
cute girl.  
Haraku:It was a boy.  
Michiru:Hai, anyway, Haraku-chan just slugged him and a strange voice talked to him.  
Makoto:You mean you've been hearing a voice explaining the random stuff that is happening?  
Both H and M:Hai.  
(Other five girls sighs)Minako-chan:Haraku, Michiru-chan you just met the author by the name of,  
hey what is her name anyway?  
WR:None of your concern Minako-chan. Hi minna-san, I'm the author. Now excuse me but I have to  
go and torture your princess and prince, hehe.  
Haraku:Nani? Don't you dare touch or harm her or the prince.  
WR:Who said I was going to do that. I'm just an innoent little teenager. Hehehe^_^  
Haraku:Die!(Suddenly a safe is dropped from the sky, Haraku runs away as it barely misses her)  
WR: See I can make death threats too, hehehe ^_^  
---  
(Heero is walking around trying to find clues for his search for the author.)  
WR: Hey Heero,(the boy stops) What yah doing?  
Heero:Hn  
WR: REally is that so, ^_^.  
Heero: Hn  
WR: My word how faniating. I have someone I want you to meet...  
Relena:HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!(Instantly  
Heero's eyes pop out of his eyes as a blonde girl falls into his arms from the sky) Heero come  
and kill me!  
Heero:(stare at the girl then shouts)Omae o korosu, Author.  
WR: I luv u too Heero-chan ^_^. Well gotta go write more fanfics. Relena-chan take good care of   
Hee-chan.  
Relena:(squeezes Heero tightly with a large smile on her face. Heero doesn't well look to happy)  
Hai! Hai!  
Heero:Iie! Iie! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
---  
Duo:(looks around then sighs with relief)  
WR:HEY DUO!  
Duo:Kuso you found me baka author.  
WR:(drops a panio nearly on top of Duo)  
Duo: Eep!  
WR: Kuso Duo-chan!(drops another pile of panios)  
Duo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kill Wufei(panio nearly hits him)! Not(trail of panio falling as  
he runs away) Me!(suddenly the panio stop falling from the sky)  
WR: Good idea, Ja Ne.  
Duo:There is a God!  
WR: No there is only a Goddess and that's me ^_^ hehe ^_~ \/  
---  
(In writer's world) This amusing, but I know it could be even better. Hmm....who to bash  
on next...Wufei...no he's been through enough, the atomic bomb really took alot of him. Duo...no  
he's my favorite. Heero...no RElena's taking care of him O.o. Quatre....maybe but it will have to  
be quick. Trowa?...no he was never a conversaltionist... What about the senshi?( rereads what she  
has written) No I think I paterized Haraku and Michiru enough for the day. I better return Mamo-chan  
and Usagi before it gets a little eh...hm...how to put this for our nonexperienced readers...I know!  
---  
Usagi:Mamo-chan? Where are we?  
Mamo-chan:I don't know Usako.(wraps his arms around her holding her close)  
Usagi:Mamo-chan?(she looks into his eyes, he leans down and she closes her eyes.)  
WR: Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage  
then Chibi-Usa in the baby carriage.  
Both:Shut-Up!  
WR:Yatta, Ja Ne.(They continue to lean in and kiss)  
---  
WR: Relena-chan.  
Relena:Hai?(Heero looks up)  
WR: Relena-chan I need you to go to a meeting, so byes ^_^(suddenly Relena is sucked up into the  
air)I'll be right back Heero ^_~  
Heero:(Stares at the sky in shock)  
---  
Relena:Um Miss Author where exactly am I?(She's sitting in a black room)  
WR: Miss Relena before I leave I want you to know that you just going to get what you deserved.  
(Turns on a light switch. In front of Relena is a large amount of people with their lists of How  
to Kill Relena) Minna-san I give you Miss Relena!  
People: Goodie! Die!  
Relena:We shouldn't be fighting! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!?!?(MAD rush of people surround her) Stop! Ouch  
that hurts! Hey! Stop! HEERO!HELP ME! HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!  
WR:(looks to audience) I know that everyone is amuzed but we must be leaving Miss Relena...in eh  
pieces...(runs off stage as group of people attack Relena)  
---(End of Act 2)--  
Janitor walks on stage, cleaning up the blood and pieces that remain from Relena Peacecraft.  
WR: Now we can call her Miss Relena Piecescraft ^_^\/  
  
Skit After Act 2  
(Short girl with short black hair and wearing a Sailor Senshi uniform. In her hand is the Silent  
Glaive. In her hand is a long list. With pleading eyes she looks to the sky)  
Sailor Saturn(This one's for you Julie-chan ^_^):Do I have to do this?  
WR:Hm... Hai!  
Sailor Saturn:(Sigh placing her galive in the spacepocket): This is the Author's doing not mine!  
(She clears her throat with a large voice states)  
My List of How to Kill "Miss" Relena  
1) Get Wufei's katine and slice and dice the little blonde. Now meet Miss Relena Pieces...  
2) Give her the Imperial Silver Crystal and have her die! Usagi has gone through enough!  
3) Have all the dialgets of the World's Sphere Alliance assinate her, while she's giving a speech  
(the ones that are still awake that is).  
4) Heero gets the prelage of killing the little bitch. If he actually can go through it.  
Heero: I could if you didn't put me into shock!  
Sailor Saturn:Shut-Up! This is my speech!(pulls out Silent Galive) Galive Silent Surprise!(hits  
Heero)  
Heero:Omae o korosu, Saturn!  
Sailor Saturn:I am the Goddess of Death! Die!(hits Heero, again)  
Heero: Grrr.  
WR: Heero Yuy be nice otherwise I won't let you kill her!(Instantly Heero sits back down but  
death glaring Saturn. He didn't know that she's already dead ^_^) Sailor Saturn please continue.  
Sailor Saturn:I would but you only have four.  
WR: Nani! Oh oops ^_^; ok you're done. Ja Ne Saturn.  
Sailor Saturn:Ja Ne...(begins to walk off stage, then shouts) Julie-chan I know ur my biggest fan!  
Julie-chan:;_; I'm sooo happy! Sailor Saturn knows who I am ;_;(tears of joy)  
  
Act 3:Amuzement in Author's mind,  
^_^ hehehe. Got any ideas of who you want me to kill next? Please email me @  
whiterose1617@yahoo.com More ideas about killing Relena are always welcome.  
Personal Note: I don't have anything against her. It's just well...she's living in a fictional  
world and well dropping safes on her is just plan...fun. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3:Act3&Conclusion!

Meet The Author  
ACT 3: Amuzement in the Author's Mind  
  
Skit 1:  
WR:looks out at audience gives a large smile in complete silence waves and smiles some more  
Hehehe! They'll never catch me.  
Charactersimagine one of those clouds in the old cartoons running after the author:Get her!  
WR:Eeep!leaps up into the air missing a book that was fired out of the cloudShittma! Kuso!  
Hey that one almost hit me! Damn it! I surrender! Hey! Stop!attempts to pull out a white flag  
Heero:pulls out a gun shooting her hand:Do the disclaimer....NOW!  
WR:I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundum Wing! There are you happy.  
Heero:evil smirk Iie, dance baka Americanaims at the floor right below WR's high heels shooting  
at her feet  
WR:MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee!runs off stage as the curtain lifts,  
the other characters disappear  
  
ACT 3: Amuzement in the Author's Mind.  
WR is sitting at her computer typing like a mad woman. Heero is hidding behind the curtains  
carefully aiming his gun then pulls the triggerJa Ne Baka!  
Much to his surprise a boquet of flowers pop out of the end of the gun  
Strange High pitch voice:I stand for love! I stand for Justice! I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!a cloud of  
pink surrounds the room and there she standsAnd I will punish you!  
Heero:blinks serveral times  
Chibi Moon:Come on you're suppose to attack me baka!  
Heero:continues to blink  
WR:Oh Heero,she does the sing voice that suppose to mean she is sweet and innocent.Boy turns to  
look at authorLook up pretty please  
Heero:looks up and a safe drops on him sending through the boards  
Chibi Moon:turns around to the girl typingWhat did you do that for baka!  
WR:Repsect your elders kidpresses a key then a trap door open and the pink brat falls through  
Curtain closes with the sound of WR laughing madly:Mwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahhahaha!  
Curtain opensagain!  
Momo-chan:Usako Ashiteru  
Usagi: Mamo-chan ashiterulean in for a big wet smooch  
Chibi-Usa:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TI's the classic  
scene! Where Chibi-usa reunins everything for Usagi!Mahahahhahaa!  
Mamo-chan:?  
Usagi:?!-_-'Chibi-Usa...I'm counting to ten...nine...eight...seven...You're dead!  
Chibi-Usa:Ignores her future motherMamo-chan!hugs tightly  
Heero:suddenly appears looking up at the sky from where he fell fromKuso White Rose! Omae wo  
korosu!  
WR:Gomen nasi demo you have reach White Rose's voicemail I'm not here so DON'T come back!=p  
Heero:You prevented me from killing Relena! So now I'll mess up all your plans!  
Usagi, Mamo-chan, and Chibi-Usa:all stare at Heero blinking  
Usagi:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *He's cute!* Mamo-chan?  
Mamo-chan:Hai UsakoSmiles happpily  
Usagi:Mamo-chan it's over Ja Ne. Oi boy! Come back here! I have a big favor for you!  
Heero:blinks....hn...Relena wanna be...hn...  
Usagi:What's your name? Watashi wa Tuskino Usagi!  
Heero:blinks Yuy Heero  
Mamo-chan:Get your hands off MY Usako!punches Heero in the face instantly only to be punched  
back having the wind knocked out of him being thrown back into Chibi-Usa's arms  
Usagi:Arigatou Heero-san Ja Ne!sees Senshi off in the distant Minna-chan!  
Minna-chan:Looks over at Usagi  
Usagi:I'm single again!  
Senshi:WHoohhooo!  
Rei:It's about time odango atama!  
Chibi-Usa:Iie! Mamo-chan?  
Mamo-chan:Chibi-usa....  
WR:Ok enough with the drama! Die! Dance for me my puppets! Hahaha!as it starts raining safes  
Minako:Ladies grab your umbrellas!  
Makoto:Run for cover!  
Rei:O_O!Run!all senshi run under a large building as the music begins to build up  
Minako: It's raining safes! Hallajehai!  
It's rainging safes!  
God bless mother Nature!  
(Remeber It's Raining Men! I have no idea who sings or wrote the song so don't sue me=p)  
Heero:stares at the strange scene and walks off  
Chibi-Usa:fades into oblivion!X_X  
Mamo-chan:is hit in the head with a VERY LARGE SAFE!X_X  
Usagi:Come on! Let's find a place where there are TONS of cuties!senshi run off to a local club  
for the rest of the day  
WR:In that case I think you better go to Club Perla!Where the music's always hot and the boy just  
make you...DROOL!^_~  
Makoto:I wonder if any look like my old boyfriend.  
Rei:It might be a trap demo....maybe there might be a few better than Chad! Let's go!  
Michiru:Oh Haraku I can't wait!  
Haraku:grins and nods headLet's go!  
Hotaru:Wonder why.  
Curtain closes.  
  
Skit after Act 3:  
WR:girl with medium lenght brown hair and a white outfit comes out. Looks at the audience, her  
mouth drops to the ground  
Audience:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.....  
WR:EVIL grin, pulls out a micophone and drum set starts banging on the drums instantly the Audience  
wakes up!Now that I have your attention I like to introduce you to the Sailor Senshi in preforming  
"It's Raining Men!" Ja Ne ^_~runs off stage pushing Minako and Makoto out on stage. Minako is  
wearing a orange rain coat with a yellow unbremlla. Makoto is wearing a green rain coat with a  
green umbremlla with lightening painted on it. Usagi is pushed out wearing white raincoat with  
a pink unmbrella. Rei has a red raincoat with a black umbrella.  
Music starts up then is suddenly cut WR's voice comes over the mico:DISCLAIMER! I don't own this  
song so don't sue me!=p! The Weather girls orginally sung it!Music goes back on.  
inako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi:  
Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls   
Minako:Ah-huh   
Rei:And have we got news for you  
Makoto:You better listen!  
Minako:Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home.   
Usagi and other girls throw umbrellas behind them:- Alright! -  
  
Minako:Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.  
Gundum boys fall on to the stage in pain! Instantly Ami's jaw drops and points. Outers just sigh  
Other Inner Senshi scream running towards the boys. Boys just moan slightly as the girls start  
singing.  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean  
Boys pick themselves up only to find themselves shirtless. Quatre is blushing like mad. Trowa  
crosses his arms in silence. Duo is drooling at the girl's in front of him. Heero death glares  
while Wufei mutters about injustice.  
God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn!  
Girls throw off the rain coat to reveal wearing their Sailor Senshi fuka(Hey! They're short and  
hoochie like!) Duo drools even more as they continue to sing  
I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
Suddenly Ami is lowered on a long cable wearing her Sailor fuka with the biggest blush in the  
world...well she's tied with Quatre)  
God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!  
  
Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.  
Instantly the girls turn around with evil grins well except Ami she's still blushing(nice  
contrast to her fuak eh?) music continues to play in the backgroundIt's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
- It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!  
Sailor Venus:Venus...Love-Me Chain! grabs Quatre smiling evilly then skips off  
Sailor Jupiter:Jupiter Oak Evolution!Hits Heero and picks him off happily running away  
Sailor Moon:Hey!I saw him first!WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Sailor Mars:Mars Flame Sniper!Aims atTrowa but he dodges it having her hit Wufei. Grumbling she  
grabs the chinese kid and drags him off stage. Just as she leaves you can see a smirk  
Sailor Moon:Not! Fair!tears are about to fall  
Sailor Mercury:sighsSailor Moon It's yatta.  
Duo:Hey babes! How about you and me go somewhere nice and quiet?...Are you yatta? How can I help?  
Sailor Mercury:blushes then shoves Sailor Moon in front of herMake her stop crying if you really  
want to help!  
Duo:Smiles happilyHey don't cry! Please!puppy dog eyes  
Sailor Moon: Looks up and smiles evilly before pulling out her spector and hitting him on the  
head to the side of the stageArigatou Ami-chan!Then skips off with her prize  
Sailor Mercury:blinks trying to control the blushUm..your welcome...music has stopped now  
sighs with reliefThat was too close. Man I should have been a Outer, at least then I be able  
to have an intelligent conversation.She looks around to see Trowa standing in the middle of the  
stage. His one visable eye staring at her. Instantly she blushes againUm...hiHe smirks and   
walks over, placing his one arm around her waist the other on her chin. Gently he brushes his  
lips against her. Her eyes widen as he enters her mouth with his tongue then blue eyes shut as  
she holds on to his neck and bare shoulder(he's topless remeber...drool!)  
Curtain drops.  
WR:Comes out That's it everyone Ja Ne! I've got alot of homework to do. So if I don't get to  
my fanfics anytime soon don't be surprise. Thank you everyone who has put with this fic. I was  
just hypper and need to think of something crazy...I didn't think actually would like it but hey!  
I got ravin reveiws...I MIGHT do a sequal but it depends on when I can finish Timeless and get  
my homework done so =P. And for you who though Timeless was over are dead wrong! It's only the  
beginning!HAHAHAHA!  
WR's mom:Sweetie! You're suppose to be working on your homework.  
WR:AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!Well Ja Ne minna-chan&minna-kun Til next time^_~ and Review! 


End file.
